


A Guardian's Duty

by Raccoon_Boomie



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kirby's Return To Dreamland | Kirby's Adventure Wii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon_Boomie/pseuds/Raccoon_Boomie
Summary: Landia has a few regrets.
Kudos: 26





	A Guardian's Duty

Landia was a mere dragonet when they were selected to be Halcandra's Guardian. It was a special duty that all four heads took seriously. Either protecting the planet from outside threats, taking care of artifacts... and feel the weight of their regrets. It's always a part of the deal. ' _Great responsibility leads to great loss,'_ The Alpha head told their siblings.

But even Alpha had a hard time believing their own words. It still didn't stop them from having nightmares about the crown. That blasted crown. It used to taunt the dragon about finding a host. A host that has a weak will. Magolor. It pulled him, and it won. Kirby may have destroyed it (and possibly Magolor along with it), but the fact that it was able to keep its word... it haunted Landia. Alpha shook their head when they felt something poking them. It was Omega, the kindest and youngest of the four siblings. " _It's not your fault._ " they said. " _You tried your best._ "

Alpha felt their sibling's wing brush against theirs. It provided a bit of comfort, but it didn't get rid of the guilt. " _I hate to say it, but the crown would have tempted him anyways. We were only delaying what was to come._ "

The two siblings sat in silence for a few moments. The older dragon didn't want it to be true, but their younger sibling was speaking the truth. The crown was clever, it always found a way to get what it wanted. If it wasn't for Kirby... well, the universe would be a different place. Suddenly, the two dragons felt a mental tug from their other two siblings, Beta One and Beta Two. The Lor had come back, and she had something with her. Immediately Alpha took to the skies, Omega following behind them. They saw the ancient ship land slowly. The Lor had left to go exploring on her own, but Landia didn't expect her to return. " _Quick!_ " the twins shouted. " _You might want to see this!_ "

Alpha landed and walked up to the Lor. Their siblings followed right behind them "What do you have that you want to show?" all four dragons asked.

The ship said nothing. It was rare to see the Lor Starcutter speak to anyone anymore. Instead, the ship opened the main door and lowered the platform so someone could get out. 

Landia held their breath when the ship opened. " _Oh my stars..._ "

"Uh... hi Landia."

He was alive. His mind may not be intact, that Landia knew for a fact. But he was alive somehow. Relief flooded through all four dragons. The Master Crown hadn't won after all. " _It's good to see you intact,_ " Landia spoke. " _Magolor._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fanfic I have published. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll also try to do more stuff in the future. I also put a few headcannons of mine in there hehe.


End file.
